Too good to be true
by Dacara
Summary: Drabble. Sometimes Riku can be stupid and it's up to Sora to keep him in line.


Title: Too good to be true

Author: Dacara

Rating: T (drugs)

Type: Drabble

Genre: Romance

Length: ~ 800 words

**A/N:** First of all: this thing **has not been beta'ed** so it's possible (inevitable) that there are mistakes in there, especially since I'm a foreigner and English is not my first language. Still, enjoy.

**Too good to be true**

Sometimes Sora wondered why Riku was so stupid.

Sure, the silvernet was a genius of sort and could probably build an a-bomb in their basement only using the trash they kept there and a bottle of ketchup. And naturally, he was able to remember all the important dates and things that made all the college professors swoon as soon as they saw his papers and notes. And he could solve any puzzle and crossword he came across without having to ask people around him anything at all.

But sometimes Riku had an idea. About once a month he concocted himself a plan, a pet project of sorts, that usually would have ended tragically if not for Sora's intervention. Technical difficulties didn't matter, people's opinions were the last things on his mind and he could care less about all those rules and regulations he would be breaking trying to fulfill his little schemes.

Today it seems, was one of those days.

It all started normally enough. They both got up, ate breakfast and prepared to go to school. Riku, as usual, dropped Sora of at his high school's gates and drove off to his own college, making plans for the late evening, as the brunet had his part-time job at Cid's after the class ended. Sora would work till 9 and then they could spend a nice quiet evening watching tv and gorging themselves on pizza and Pepsi.

That was the plan.

Fortunately for Riku, Cid's wife had a little accident and their kitchen had nearly burned down, successfully stranding Cid at his own house and making him totally unprepared to open the shop. And as we all know that Cid is a paranoid bastard who believes that only he is able to do things the _right way_, he decided against opening his shop, giving Sora and the rest of the helpers a free day.

Thus Sora came home earlier.

And from the start he knew that it would be one of those days. Sora may not be the brightest crayon in the box. He may not be book smart and know all those nifty things that his boyfriend did but he was Riku-smart and instantly knew when the silver-haired teen was up to something. And today he was up to something alright.

When Sora came through the door the living room was empty and the tv was turned off. That send all his little red warning bells ringing loudly. Riku was a tv addict, he watched everything- from documentaries to horrors and commercials and unless h the brunet found him in the kitchen making a snack, Riku was up to something. He took of his jacket and threw it on the couch before moving deeper into their home.

The kitchen was empty.

Sora bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom only to find Riku sitting on their bed with a small bag filled with white powder in his hands. There was an awkward pause when both of them stared at each other before Riku cleared his throat and spoke.

"I just… I got it from a friend and wanted to try it." He was clearly embarrassed and he played with the bag in his hands a little more, tugging at the corners and fingering the seam. "I wanted to take half of it to see how it felt, you know. See what all the commotion was about"

Sora instantly knew that Riku would be stubborn about it. He was uncomfortable and a bit apologetic but he had that tilt to his brows and that light in his eyes that spoke volumes. Riku, Sora didn't know why, sometimes had the need to act macho and this was apparently one of those times. The younger boy knew that he either could get into a hours-long fight with his boyfriend or do it his way.

So he walked up to Riku and took the bag from his hands. He lifted it up to the sun coming through the window and looked at it closely. There wasn't much of the powder, to tell the truth, and if Riku wanted to take half he probably knew that he would only have a light high after it. Still.

"Don't you need a credit card to cut it?" Sora asked and looked at his clearly stunned boyfriend. "There's one in my jacket downstairs." He offered when the other boy just sat there staring at him, thinking it was too good to be true.

Riku smiled brilliantly and after giving him a brief peck on the lips, bolted downstairs. He only made it to the couch before the toilet in the upstairs bathroom flushed.

He froze, cogs turning in his head. Too good to be true. Right.

He sighted and went to order pizza, remembering to order double mushrooms.

Just like Sora liked it.


End file.
